


Rain

by fishwiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishwiki/pseuds/fishwiki
Summary: Kabuto summons Sasuke.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Kabuto didn't kill Sasuke, how he hesitated. I think there was a lot of reasons for that, so I wrote something down about it. I think Kabuto saw himself in Sasuke.

“Contact with that nine-tailed one has altered Sasuke’s heart and mind, so much so that Naruto now holds a certain influence over our Sasuke. The thing to do is to get Sasuke away from him immediately -- because then, it will be so easy to make him mine forever.”  
“Very well.”  
“Kabuto, wait.”  
“Hm?”  
“You know it’s your desire to stop me. I’m afraid your only chance is to kill Sasuke now.”

\--

“I could’ve killed you that day,” Kabuto said.  
“Killed me?”  
“Back in Konoha,” Kabuto hesitated, “back in the hospital.”  
Sasuke said nothing. It had been a bad day for Kabuto, that Sasuke knew. Orochimaru’s experiments continued as always, and as the right-hand-man, Kabuto assisted. Little got under Kabuto’s skin, seeing the things he had seen. Yet, with the last few days, the work was too much. Sasuke was outside, staring at something that Kabuto could not see.  
“Sometimes I wish I had,” Kabuto said flatly.  
“Why are you telling me this?” Sasuke attempted to keep his tone emotionless. It had been months since Orochimaru took him. He was fragile despite his facade. He faced away from Kabuto, who had interrupted his silence.  
“I could’ve done a lot of things,” the medic nin said quietly, “You could have killed him -- but you didn’t. Tell me, Sasuke, why?”  
The boy stiffened at the question. “You know why,” he replied bitingly.  
“I think you’re lying. Actually, I think you don’t even truly know why,” Kabuto retorted.  
“Why are you asking me? What are you after?” Sasuke snapped.  
“I’m sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t mean to come off so rude,” the ash-haired ninja looked at the sky, “It’s going to rain.” They sat in silence for a moment, looking at the cloudy sky through the trees.  
“Why did you ask me if you think I’m a liar?” Sasuke asked, gently breaking the silence. Kabuto smiled, gazing at the sage trainee.  
“Your heart isn’t hard enough,” Kabuto paused. He looked at the ground beneath Sasuke. “It never will be,” he asserted. Sasuke glared in response. Kabuto laughed softly, “It’s okay. I seem to have the same problem.” He saw Sasuke’s prompting look and sighed, “I could’ve killed you. I knew Kakashi would come. I had more than one reason to kill you.”  
Kabuto was frowning now, looking at the ground beneath his own feet. “I’ve done bad things. Many bad things. I wonder, did I do the right thing then?”  
“What are you trying to say?” Sasuke became irritated.  
Kabuto stood contemplatively for awhile. “You can’t let Orochimaru keep you,” he eventually said.  
“I’ll do what it takes to kill Itachi.”  
“I suppose I can’t change your mind?”  
“No. No one can.”  
“Naruto did.”  
“I should have killed him.”  
“You miss him.”  
“I do.”  
Droplets of water began falling, trickling through the trees.  
“Orochimaru had sent me to summon you to him,” Kabuto said.  
“It’s raining,” Sasuke held his hand out to catch the rain.  
“Better get there quick.”


End file.
